In The End
by ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: When Stiles finally gives up, what will he tell Scott?
1. Stiles

Scott,

I feel like I'm losing you. You're my best friend and I feel like I'm losing you. We don't talk that much anymore. You forget promises. You're always busy. I know you don't mean it, you have more important things to do than to keep me company 24/7, but sometimes I feel like we are just fading. You lost her, I get it. It is my fault after all, but you keep pushing me away because of it. I know I deserve it, but that doesn't mean I like it.

I feel this is good though, you don't deserve to have to be around me. I definitely do not deserve to have a friend as good as you. All of this crap we are going through is my fault anyway. None of this would have happened if I hadn't dragged you out to find that stupid dead body. You wouldn't have been bitten, Jackson would have never become the Kanima, the Alpha pack would have never come for you. Erica and Boyd wouldn't have lost their lives. Ethan wouldn't have lost his brother, Chris his wife and daughter, you your first love.

This is all my fault. I guess this note is to say I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. I wish that you could find it in your heart to forgive me one last time, but I know I can't ask that of you. You have forgiven me too many times to count, I cannot place that burden on you once again. So this is goodbye. I'm not sure for how long. It could be a goodbye for now, a see you later, or it could even be goodbye for life. I haven't made up my mind yet, I'm too much of a coward to make that decision just now.

Whenever you read this, just please realize how truly sorry I am for all the shit my stupid impulsive decisions have put you, and everyone, through. Tell my dad I love him, and tell Lydia that she is beautiful when she cries, but that she shouldn't cry for me because I don't deserve it. Tell Danny that you two are all the lacrosse team has left of the original group (because we all know that Greenburg doesn't count), so he better start actually showing up so you guys can continue to kick ass. Tell Liam that he will make a great werewolf someday, but that it is ok to be scared, and tell him to not push his friends away (unless they turn out to be crazy ass assassins, then tell him it is ok to push them away… then run). Tell Kira that even though I haven't known her long, I know that you guys are good for each other. Tell Malia I'm sorry, but she will find someone great who will help her remember how to be a kid, because, god, that's what we are, kids. It's something all of us need to relearn. How to just be kids and have fun. Finally, tell Derek to not be such a sourwolf all the time, and that I'm glad you guys are actually working together now to fight the bad guys.

So this is goodbye, whether it be just for now or forever, know that you are my brother and no matter what I will always love you.

I'm deeply sorry,

Stiles

**I'm really not sure what this is… anyway, I don't own anything.**


	2. Scott

Stiles,

Why?! Why would you leave me? I needed you! You were the only one who even remotely understood, who didn't leave when everything got rough. Isaac left, Jackson left, Derek left, everyone left. I thought you would be the one to stay with me. Apparently, I was wrong.

You're right though, I haven't been a good friend. We were falling apart, and I have never been more sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I will never forgive myself for this. You were hurting just as much as the rest of us, maybe even more, and none of us cared to notice. We came to expect you to help us and never ask for anything in return, when we should have been helping you all along. I never meant for our friendship to fade, I got so caught up in my own life, my own tragedy, that I never stopped to think how you would be affected. You were always the happy one, the sarcastic friend who always had a plan b. Even when I lost all hope, you never did, you always looked for the way out. Now it's my turn to come up with the plan b. So here it is: come back. It's not much I admit, you are always better at this part than me, but it's all I got. Please, don't leave us. I will be a better friend. I will help you just as much as you have helped me in the past. We all will. You deserve that and more.

Your father is a mess. He can't lose you. He just wants you back. Derek is trying his hardest to help, you may not have realized, but you became his friend somewhere along the way. Danny agrees with you, Greenburg totally does not count when it comes to lacrosse and so he says that we need you back, because whether you know it or not, you do count. Liam is trying. He's struggling. He really looks up to you. The way he sees it, you've been through so much as a human, and he admires that. Malia is confused, she doesn't really understand, but you can tell she misses you. She wants you back, we all do.

Lydia is the strongest right now. She is holding herself together, making plans for when you come back, plans to help you. I can tell though, when no one's around, she cries. She misses you. We all do, but I feel as if she is taking it the hardest. She told me that she doesn't know what she would do if she lost you so soon after Allison. You have become her best friend, and she wants to tell you, and so do I, that none of this is your fault. We all make our own decisions in life that lead us where we need to go. This was where we needed to end up, the protectors of Beacon Hills, and we need you to be one of those protectors.

Despite all of this though, I know that this is your choice. No one can make it for you, so I just want to let you know that you were, are, and forever will be my brother.

Please come back to us,

Scott

**So someone asked me to write Scott's reaction, I hope you like it! I don't own anything… sadly…**


End file.
